


Christmas present

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, date, ice hockey player! jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: Jaehyun make a bet with Yuta. It is whether he asks Doyoung, his long term crush for a date on Christmas or clean Yuta's room for 2 months if he fails to do so.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 25





	Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> This is Christmas fic for Jaedo. Finished the work a day after(?) Christmas but I hope it never too late to post one.
> 
> Happy Christmas!

"I'm going to ask him for a date this Christmas," Jaehyun announced confidently to all of his unbothered team mates. He is now with all of his ice hockey teammates-having a party at his shared apartment with Yuta. They throw a party to celebrate their loss in the final round of the ice hockey tournament. 

Disappointed, they ordered three boxes of pizza and beers. For underage players like Sungchan, he was only allowed to drink juice. 

"sure, mate. I hope you'll do it for real this time." Johnny says, biting another slice of pizza. "yeah, dude. For real, you only have been talking-yet look. Nowhere" this time it's Yuta, his roommate and also his team mate. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. 

Jaehyun can't help but pout his lips, slightly sulking. He sighs, "I can't believe you guys. A simple encouragement would be better" Jaehyun didn't miss the groans and eyes rolled from the team. 

"Jaehyun hyung." The youngest of the team, Sungchan started. Everyone switched their focus on the younger who finally speaks after being silently observed by the others exchanging conversation about Jaehyun's crush on Doyoung. 

"Wait, wait guys. Sungchan gonna talk" 

"we can see that Mark," Johnny's remark makes the whole room snorted. The Canadian shoves the whole slice of pizza into his mouth, sulking actually. 

"Hyung, you've been saying the same thing for every season before the game." Sungchan finished and sipped his juice. The others snorted, especially Yuta. He's the loudest. Jaehyun can't even protest because all of the things the younger has said is true. So he just groans loudly into his palms. 

It's not like he's not even trying to confess to Doyoung and asks him out for a romantic date. He has been dying to have the courage to ask the latter but never got a chance to do so. It's not his fault that Doyoung is so fucking pretty and intimidating with absolutely no effort at all. The latter was only breathing and Jaehyun's heart attacked. 

Not to be a simps for Doyoung, but he is. Doyoung is tall, pretty, too good looking for any human kind and his waist. Don't let him start with Doyoung's tiny waist. How does it feel to touch his waist and caress them gently? Jaehyun is ready to sell his soul to a demon just to make it happen. 

"You don't have to sell your soul if you just ask him," Jaehyun's eyes widened when he thought Yuta could read his mind. 

"do you-you can read my mind now?" Jaehyun asks. Maybe being roommates for almost two years has made Yuta develop mind reading as super power now. 

"I'm not. You just talked out loud" Yuta stays unimpressed whilst the others laugh loudly and Mark almost choke on his pizza. Jaehyun can feel the heat crawling up on his neck and his ears. 

"haha okay. That's embarrassing." he laughs nervously. Loud laughter filling the apartment and Mark almost choke on his pizza he hasn't swallowed yet. 

They all are now calmed down. Some of teams are now napping on top of each other for eating too much pizza and some of them are drunk as fuck-that includes him. He almost falls asleep when Yuta's loud clap wakes him up. 

He peeks through his eyelashes, his eyes are too heavy to open now. Fighting himself from falling asleep before Yuta starts talking. 

"I can help you!" Yuta points his index finger towards Jaehyun. Smiling widely-showing his 'healing smile' that never failed to make the girls and boys simps for him. 

Took him a couple of minutes to process because he was too drunk from the greatest amount of alcohol he had consumed. And when he did, his eyes lightened up slightly jumping on his seat excitedly. 

"what is it?" 

Yuta smirks, "let's make a bet" Jaehyun's face immediately changes from excited to confused as hell. "huh?" That's all he can respond to. 

Yuta rolled his eyes so hard that he unintentionally got a headache. The beer helps too. "listen to me" 

He is listening. Just confused as to when the latter is going to go with the idea. Though, Jaehyun didn't say anything and let his roommate continue. "I bet you to go ask him for a date and if you're not successfully asking him out, clean my room for 2 months." 

"what?!" He didn't mean to yell and made Johnny who was sleeping soundly with his mouth open and a thread of saliva come out from his mouth to choke on his sleep. 

Jaehyun lost count of how many of his members almost died from choking. Ignoring confused Johnny, "I'm sorry Yuta, but please not your room."

"It's okay bud. That's why I offered you my room. What else am I gonna use to leave you with no choice?" 

Jaehyun sighs, it's not like he's gonna remember this bet tomorrow. "cool. Bet accepted" 

"yeahhhh" Yuta moves forward, stepping on Johnny's long leg-ignoring the loud yelp to fistbump with Jaehyun. 

After that night, Jaehyun doesn't remember anything else. 

  
  


The next Ice hockey tournament is gonna be next 5 months in December. Not really a big deal since it's just a game between universities but it is also important as there are always eyes watching or known as scouting managers from any national teams. Any sign of good potential, a bigger chance for them to get scouts. 

Well, Jaehyun is aware of it. But his first ever priority is the bet. Yup, the bet that he thought he forgets but not when Yuta has been reminded about it. To be honest, he did forget but unfortunately for him, his dear roommate got a good ass memory. 

He goes, "Hey, remember that we made a bet?" and the latter asking the same question for weeks until Jaehyun's stubbornness gave up. 

Now, in order to not clean Yuta's room for 2 months, he decided to ask Doyoung for a date on Christmas after the game. 

🎄🏒

Time flies. Time really does fly fast as fuck. In a stressful month, the game is near and by that means, his bet with Yuta also comes near. 

As usual, they have practice and their coach is stricter than usual which is understandable. But the old man also can be frustrating for the team too. They've been practicing nonstop for hours and their bodies are starting to get sore and hot even though they're in the ice rink. 

Thankfully, the old man's son is Doyoung. Yeah, you heard it right. It's Kim Doyoung, his crush and also happened to be his couch's second son. Ironically, his pretty son doesn't know any idea of how to skate or have any knowledge about ice hockey sport. 

"Old man, I think they're gonna die if you don't stop," Doyoung says from outside of the rink. Jaehyun almost dropped his jaw looking at how pretty Doyoung is. He wears a grey sweater and he also wears makeup. A freaking makeup! 

His lips were painted with red lips gloss and a perfectly done eyeliner. Fuck. 

"close your mouth, you'll eat a fly" Yuta slightly hit him on his arm. He clears his throat and acts like nothing happened. 

"Well, alright boys. Let's rest for 30 minutes" ignoring the loud groans from the team, coach Kim walked out from the rink. 

They locked eyes after the moment coach Kim walked away. If not because of the helmet shield, the latter would see his face flaming red. Both of them continue the silence staring game-neither of them trying to approach each other or he's the one who should be approaching the latter since he doesn't know how to skate. 

"Jae, go talk to him." Yuta gave his shoulder a nudge. "wha-" 

"Hey, Do! My dude Jaehyun has something to say!" Yuta yells, his voice echoes through the big arena. Make everyone focused on three of them. Jaehyun gets flustered when the others woo when they know exactly what's gonna happen. 

Jaehyun who is finally taking off his helmet shield, a visible flush red on his face is now too obvious for Doyoung to see. 

"go. Remember the bet~" Yuta sings and gives him a pat-encourage him to move forward. 

"asshole" he whispers. Yuta sends him a flying kiss. Then mumbles 'good luck' before following the others in the opposite direction. 

Doyoung's smile hasn't faded away as he patiently waits for Jaehyun to approach him outside of the rink. Not to make the latter waiting for too long, he moves forward towards the latter. 

"Hey" Doyoung greets him. Doyoung's sweet voice gives him a sense of warmth and butterflies in his tummy. "Hey, how are you doing?" he's gonna slammed his head on the glass for asking such a stupid question. 

Doyoung giggles, "I'm fine. So, what are you gonna talk about?" 

"ah right. Um that-" he scratches the back of his head and licks his lips nervously. Jaehyun can't believe that it is finally time for him to finally confess just because he doesn't want to clean Yuta's room. 

Doyoung who waited patiently pulling out a sandwich and took a big bite. He didn't forget to offer Jaehyun of course. 

"If I win the next game, go on a date with me," Jaehyun asks him out of the blue. Doyoung drops his sandwich and stares blankly at the latter.

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung's lap that is now stained with his sandwich. "oh shoot-'' he quickly pulled out a pack of tissue from Doyoung's Valentino bag. 

"So sudden?" That's the only thing the latter can ask.

"uh..yes? I-I made a bet with Yuta to ask you for a date or I'll have to clean his room for 2 months". He explained and the fear hit him when he realised that Doyoung could interpret his words in the wrong way. 

"uh-um I mean-" 

But Doyoung seems like he certainly knows where this is going. He is smart after all. "Did you just make a bet with Yuta to make a bet with me to go on a date with you if you win the tournament?" 

"yes! Do you want to? I mean, please help me or else I'll have to clean that dirty ass room" Jaehyun's hands still on Doyoung's lap tho. He continues cleaning the sandwich stains on the latter pants. Jaehyun bites his tongue not to grin wider after realising how they look so domestic with him taking care of the latter and he lets Jaehyun help him clean up. 

"um, well. First off, nobody wants to clean other people's rooms so I agree" Jaehyun's face lightens up.

"but! Only if you win then I'll go on a date with you." Doyoung says and Jaehyun eagerly nods his head. Eyes lightened up and sparkling. The latter also did not fail to show his gummy smile. 

"I think you need to go. If a look could kill, I think you're dead now" Doyoung breaks the silence and Jaehyun looks back towards the coach who is now indeed glaring at him standing with hands on hips. 

Ignoring the glares, he turns back towards his soon to be date who is also ignoring his dad. "right. Thank god it doesn't" Doyoung automatically giggles and playfully rolls his eyes. 

"so, Christmas?" 

Jaehyun picks up his helmet, "Christmas then" he winks and walks into the rink. Jaehyun didn't miss the blush roses up on Doyoung's cheeks. 

  
  


🎄🏒

Ice hockey is wild or should he say extreme? Ice hockey required to be well protected and guarded due to the hard ice and also, fights. It is a common thing to see fights between the two teams during the game. 

Doyoung used to criticise it, saying that it's dangerous and too rough. Well, the latter can't be wrong as any normal human being wouldn't want to see violence over a game. Fighting in hockey says that it helps deter other types of rough play, allows teams to protect their teams and creates a sense of solidarity among teammates. 

But despite how many times he complained or despised the idea, he is the person who gets more supportive and excited than any other fans. Doyoung is competitive for almost everything even though he doesn't participate in it. 

Today's game, he has been slammed or he's the one who is slamming other players on the opposite team. It hurts, but he used to and it was worth it when his team won the game. 

Tomorrow is Christmas and Doyoung is gonna go on a date with them as they have promised each other to. 

"alright guys, good job!!" the most excited - their coach yelling with hands are up in the air. His yells then followed by the others which they are now yelling, making drum rolls using their lockers as instruments and group hugs whilst chanting their team's name. 

It was hectic and loud. Everyone is sweating and hot as hell. 

"since tomorrow is Christmas, go enjoy your holiday and celebrate your win!" Coach Kim announced and his eyes met with Jaehyun's. His eyes firm on him, and Jaehyun starts to get nervous with all the attention in the room now focusing on him. 

"uh…um?" 

Coach Kim dismissed the others beside him-asking him to stay and they didn't forget to give him a knowing look and Yuta mouthing 'good luck'. 

"Jaehyun" coach Kim called his name. The situations were never awkward between them. But the way coach Kim looking at him, stoned as fuck makes him nervous. 

Jaehyun flinches and takes a step back when the old man raises his hand. Thinking the latter is gonna smack him, but instead, he just wanna puts his hand on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

That's embarrassing. "oh" 

"I heard you have a date with my son" 

Jaehyun has expected this. What else the old man is going to say other than about his pretty son. 

Not trusting his voice, he simply nods. 

"good. It's such a relief that he chose a guy like you. Now I can breath" then the coach laughs loudly with a big 'HA'. Jaehyun is confused but he can't help holding back huge smiles blooming on his face. 

"Doyoung is here. Wearing that grey sweater and makeup that he spent for hours." Coach Kim wiggles his eyebrows, obviously teasing him. He gives a few pat on his shoulder and goes out of the room. 

That's right. When thinking back, he hasn't seen the latter for today during the game whether among the audiences or with his father. 

"Jaehyunnie?" 

He almost got a whiplash for turning his head too fast after he heard Doyoung calling his name. "Hey, you look pretty with that sweater and hot. Yeah, hot too with the makeup." fuck it. Why is he always embarrassing himself in front of Doyoung? 

His ears might be bloody red and dangerously burst like a balloon. Doyoung giggles does not help either. But the latter also can't hide his blushes and nervously fidgeting with the silver pendant that Jaehyun gave him. 

"thanks. Those hours are worth it then"

They both giggle like an idiot. "um, should we go on a date as promised? Where should we go? Restaurant?" 

"no" Doyoung then pulls out a white ice skate from his bag. Judging from the looks, it's a brand new ice skate shoe. 

"teach me how to skate. That's gonna be our date. Besides, we should celebrate Christmas at midnight like normal people" Jaehyun blinks and breaks into a fond smile. 

"Right, we should celebrate when the time hits 12 o'clock. Let me wear some other clothes first" Jaehyun is now on his plain black t-shirt. He offered Doyoung a seat on the bench to wait while waiting for him (and flexing his abs since the bench facing his locker). 

He bit his lips so hard to not smirk, when the latter's mouth dropped open when Jaehyun took off his shirt to wear a black knitted turtleneck. 

"ready?" 

Doyoung straightens his body, flustered when Jaehyun looks back at him-almost caught for staring. Which Jaehyun absolutely knows. 

"Yup!" 

Jaehyun helps Doyoung wearing his ice skate. 

"What time is this place close though?" Doyoung asks whilst struggling to balance his body on the ice. His hands tighten on Jaehyun's grips. "24 hours? I guess?" Jaehyun replies. Honestly, he is not really sure either. Usually after the game, he will go home or go to an after party event with the team. 

  
  


Doyoung chuckles, "heh, I guess we need to sleep here then" Doyoung is now standing on his own without Jaehyun's help. His body posture is still awkward but he successfully balances himself and can move his legs. He is sure a fast learner. 

"but why?" 

"hm? I think you need to elaborate your question. Jaehyunnie" miraculously, Doyoung gets to move faster and now skates skillfully around him. He is impressed. 

"I mean, we could go to the restaurant and eat some delicious food and walking around the street near the river you love to go" Jaehyun explains. 

"because I want to do things that you like the most" Doyoung stops skating and stands in front of him face to face. "you don't have to."

The latter cups his face and a gentle smile appears. "I know. But you know, in a relationship, we have to keep relying on each other. If it's only you who is the one going to take care of me, doing things that only I like, how about you?" 

Jaehyun almost cried. Doyoung's wise words touched him right into his heart. He is glad that he is in love with the right person. 

"Thank you. I was almost bursting into tears." Doyoung laughs, playing with Jaehyun's hair at the back of his neck. "you can cry you know" 

"I know, but when I cry, it will never stop. We'll miss the Christmas celebration just because you are trying to comfort me" Doyoung laughs louder. 

"you know you look all smug now right?" 

"after making you laugh? Of course I am." 

When the clock hit 12 o'clock, they celebrated their first Christmas together and officially as a couple. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (^o^) feel free to leave kudos and comment! 
> 
> Find me @Jaedo_season900 at twitter.


End file.
